Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 16 - Nightmare at the Tortuga
by Taismo-89
Summary: A dark magic cloud (like the one in Attack of the Parasitics) enters the Tortuga and haunts the team with terrible nightmares. Will Bite-Size and Luna be able to save the team from this eternal slumber? Collab with MimisaRi.


It was a calm night at the Tortuga. Once again in the forest, the Wild Kratts watched a movie on their screen. Mina came back from her walk around the forest with Luna.

"Guys! We saw Howler and his family again..." Mina stopped talking when she noticed her family was deep asleep.

"Really? Cool." Bite-Size, the only one still awake, said. "Looks like they didn't make it to the end of the movie." He observed all of the Wild Kratts asleep.

Mina yawned. "Well, I better get some sleep too. I'll tell them about my walk tomorrow."

"Okay. This bat here is starving. I'm gonna chase some bugs." Bite-Size said.

"Okay, then...good night, Bites." Mina said. She levitated a huge blanket and covered all the team. Then, she laid down close to her brothers, grabbing her T-devil plush.

Bite-Size flied first around the Tortuga. Suddenly, something passed by him, but he haven't noticed. It was a dark cloud, like one the team saw on the Parasitics adventure. It surrounded all the team, forming some kind of cage.

* * *

Martin woke up on a very dark cave.

"Hello?" He asked. "Where am I? What's happening?"

He saw Chris in front of him.

"Hey, Chris, what's going on? Where are we?" But Chris didn't answered him; he simply ran to the dephts of the cave.

"Chris, wait up!" Martin shouted, trying to call his attention. He saw a shadow coming on their direction.

"Chris, let's get outta here! That thing's-" Before he could finish his sentence, Chris turmed around, revealing his black eyes.

The shadow came on his direction, revealing huge tentacles that wrapped the Kratt in blue. Martin gasped and panicked.

* * *

Chris woke up holding a branch, in the edge of a waterfall. He gasped, wondering how he ended up there.

"No one can help you now." He heard a distorted voice.

A rope appeared, being held by Martin.

"Come on, bro!" He called. Chris climbed up, and Martin pulled him up, but as soon as Chris reached the top, Martin fell from there.

"NOOOOO!" Chris shouted in despair.

* * *

Aviva woke up on the African savannah. She looked around and saw the Tortuga, with its windows, walls and paws broken.

"No...No." She said, not believing what she saw. Once she entered the HQ, she saw terrified that all her work with the Wild Kratts was destroyed. "It can't be..."

"But it is." A familiar voice was heard. Zach appeared, being carried by the Wild Kratts. Their eyes were red, and they seemed to wear mind-controlling helmets. "Who's the best inventor now, Ms. Smarty Pants?"

Aviva just stared in shock as Zach laugh maniaclly.

* * *

Koki woke up slowly. "Huh? Where am I?"

As she looked around, she recognize the huge grass around her, and looking up and seeing the giant Tortuga, she discovered she was miniturized.

"Guys, if you miniturized me, that's not funny!" She scolded.

Jimmy approached, but he didn't head her calls because of the headphones. Koki looked back and saw an aardvark approaching her.

She panicked and ran away, being followed by other termite predators and by termites as well.

* * *

Jimmy woke up, yawning. But as soon as he saw that room filled with wires, broken controllers and videogames, he started shivering.

"Uh...if you guys guys are trying to freak me out...i-it's not..." Jimmy was interrupted by a bunch of wires wrapping him firmly.

"We just wanna have fun with you, Jimmy Z...just wanna have fun..." A distorted, technologic voice was heard, making it enough for Jimmy to panic.

* * *

Mina woke up on her hammock, feeling something strange.

"Hmm...something's not right...it's too quiet around here..." She observed. Suddenly, she saw her T-devil plush on the floor and was going to grab it, until he looked up and pulled her down. Mina panicked.

* * *

Bite-Size returned to the Tortuga and saw the cloud cage surrouding everyone. They all were panicking on their sleep, even Mina.

"What the..." He exclaimed, flying on the cage's direction, but not succeding on reaching the others. "I'm gonna need some help."

Bite-Size used Luna's secret entrance to reach Mother Nature's temple. He showed her the Nature Guardians on the temple's fountain.

"Looks like we have a major sleep problem. But I know someone who can help us." Luna concluded.

* * *

Mina tried to escape from her room, but everything was locked and there were millions of plush dolls with evil stares approaching her.

"AAAGH! MARTIN! CHRIS! SOMEONE! HEEEEELP!" She screamed in despair. Looking up, she saw something...ripping up the ceiling? Bite-Size as a human and a giant Luna appeared. He extended his hand to her and they flew away from that place. Mina looked back and saw that horrifying room had disappeared.

"Bite-Size? Luna? What's going on around here?" Mina asked, really confused.

"You're asleep, Mina. You and the rest of the team are in the Dream World." Bite-Size explained.

_*flashback*_

_"I saw you guys surrounded by a giant dark cloud cage. Then, Luna and I talked with Morpheus, god of dreams, and he made us sleep too, because that was the only way to reach you guys."_

_*end of flashback*_

"Oh, Uncle Morpheus? I haven't saw him for a long time." Mina commented. "Anyway, I'm glad you guys are here."

"No problem, sweetie. But now we gotta find your siblings and get out of here." Luna pointed out.

They heard Martin's screams of panic coming from what seemed to be a floating cube.

Luna ripped the top of it with her claws, and they saw Martin sobbing of panic, while being more and more squeezed by the shadow's tentacles.

"Martin! Listem to me!"

"Huh? Mina?" Martin looked up.

"This isn't real! That's not Chris!" Mina called his attention. "We're all asleep and in Dream World! We're here to save y-" She got interrupted by a shadow tentacle.

"MINA!" Martin called. Then, he saw something glowing on his pocket: his medallion! He put it on and send the shadows away with its light.

"Thanks, big bro." Mina said, being lift and embraced by him.

"Come on. Let's save the others. And quick, because i don't think we'll be asleep for long." Bite-Size commented.

* * *

*BG music: Eurythmics - Sweet Dreams*

Now knowing Bites and Luna had a very short time before they woke up, Martin and Mina flew around Dreamworld, finding each member of the team quickly.

Soon, Aviva, Chris and Koki were reunited with them, trying to calm themselves from the terrible nightmares they had.

"Almost done. Only one to go." Mina said. They heard Jimmy crying for help from another floating cube.

"Let's go!" Luna cheered, but she was stopped by the giant hand from a huge woman silhouette.

"I don't think so!" The silhouette had the same distorted voice Chris heard. "You cannot escape!" It beared its yellow eyes.

Luna soon started to fade. "Oh, no! I'm waking up!" She soon disappeared, waking up on Morpheus' temple. "Aw, great. Well, I hope he sleeps more than me."

* * *

Luckily, before Luna disappeared from Dream World, she landed with the team right where Jimmy was, and succeded in ripping a little bit of the cube's walls.

The team worked together to rip off the wall completely. Jimmy was almost choked by the wires.

"Jimmy! Listen!" Koki called. "This is only a dream! You gotta try waking up or imagine something els-"

The wires grabbed her and the Wild Kratts, and firmly squeezed them.

Jimmy felt it was worthy to try what Koki suggested, and his medallion answered his call, helping him to melt the wires around the team.

Each one of them took the opportunity to use their medallions as well, to help destroying that nightmare cube.

"Now, to the biggest of all these nightmares!" Chris said, pointing his glowing medallion to the giant shadow. The others followed his lead.

"No! No! NOOO!" The shadow yelled. "Light! IT BURNS!" It simply shrunk slowly, and faded from their sight, leaving them alone on Dream World.

"It's gone. And all our nightmares as well." Martin said, while they all laid on the floor.

"Yeah. I am afraid of lots of things, but the worst of my fears is losing you guys." Jimmy admitted.

"Nice job, guys." Bite-Size said. Martin was going to ask why the human look, but the bat boy answered him before he could say something. "Yeah, I miss being a human, despite what happened."

Everybody chuckled. Suddenly, they start fading from Dream World.

"Guys! I think we're waking up!" Chris said.

* * *

Chris was right. They woke up slowly in the Tortuga's main room, yawning.

"Wow. I had the most weird dream ever." Aviva said.

"Same here." The others said.

"This weird dream is only the beginning." Luna said, appearing with Bite-Size. They looked up to see the dark cloud running away from there. "I think it's not the last we've seen from that dark magic."

The others look at each other, worried.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mystical Garden, a statue with yellow glowing eyes observed the Nature Guardians through a dark magic mirror.

"You are right, silly owl." It said. "You haven't. Let's keep up the tests, until I gathered enough to set me free." She cacked evily.


End file.
